Smoke
by EverlastingOblivion
Summary: So far in all my life there were only two rules: keep breathing, and don't smoke up all the weed. Rated for lots of drug refferance, violence, major swearing, and possible yoai later chapters. Marluxia's POV


Smoke

Chapter 1: Drug induced introductions

A High School Story

((From the Author: Typically I loathe these type fics, but I read one REALLY good one, which encouraged me to try and write a good one too. I trashed this fic three times in the process of writing the first chapter. Finally I decided I'd publish it, what's the worst that could happen? No one would read it? So no big loss. Its (pre-being a nobody) Marluxia's P.O.V.))

I was still fast asleep when my mom started bitching. It was her favorite thing to do in the morning. Hell, it was her favorite thing to do period.

"LUMARIA GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUTTA BED, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST FUCKING DAY" she yelled, her voice just shy of exploding my eardrums. I sighed and slowly rolled out of bed. It was times like that I'm amazed I didn't off myself way back when. I'm glad I didn't though; else I'd never have known the _joy_ of being an emotionless shell. That was sarcasm by the way for you of lesser intelligence.

I did my daily routine of wake up, throw on clothes, and escape out the door fore my bitch mother notices.

Damn it was hot outside, and not only that but it was way humid too. Hot days make me thank God (Satan, Buhhdah, ect.) for tank tops and shorts, which was what I wore every day. And my hat, can't forget my loveable, stinky, singed, dirty sock hat that stunk of weed. Its like my trademark, you'll NEVER see me without it. Its as old as time itself, it was my dad's before it was mine. It was the last memento of my father before he left. Its not a story I enjoy telling, so I'm not gonna say anything else about it.

I reached into my shorts pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. I slid a piece into my mouth and chewed on it. I had a really bad nervous chewing habit back then, even worse when I was younger. If I didn't chew on something I was bound to find something, most likely my nails. They had suffered more than any other body part during my existence. Except maybe my lungs.

I have a lot of nervous habits. I have OCD, and I mean bad. I've never been tested for it but I **know** its there. I know like the same way someone realizes they're an alcoholic, or when they realize they are a heroin addict, or in my case, a stoner.

I'm not proud of it, but I'm not ashamed either. I don't cry myself to sleep at night with guilt or say it's a disease. That's a load of bullshit. People get stoned because they enjoy getting high, I know I sure as hell did.

I liked it so much that I stopped a while before I reached the school to go ahead and smoke one. I always did before school; it kept me from going nuts. I lit it then took a deep drag off the joint I had in my pocket. Took one with me where ever I go. At least one.

I got to school, stumbling in through the door like I always do. The place was swarming with ignorant maggots know as freshmen. Some say ignorance is bliss, I say ignorance is pestilence.

It was the first day of school this year and now I had to deal with a whole new set of ignorant little kids. This was my senior year, thank the powers that be. My last year and I could leave this dump far behind. Far **FAR** behind.

I walked up to my locker, I had had the same one every year. I scared my first locker partner away by threatening to blow his head off and no one ever came near my locker ever again. Its common knowledge amongst my peers I'm a stoner. No one ever wanted anything to do with me. Or at least no one until today.

Like every year I had been assigned a locker partner. Only unlike every year apparently no one had filled this poor sap in on who I was yet. Typically someone gets around to telling all the new kids to stay away from 'flower boy'. Yeah that's what they all call me, one of the seniors the year I went into ninth grade gave me the nickname. It stuck like glue.

I noticed the boy leaning against the locker and then look over at me. He had an intense stare. I locked my eyes with his, like perfectly cut emeralds, sparkling brightly with a fire. I knew that fire, it was the fire of a rebel. He grinned at me, a loose friendly grin and he said " You must be Lumaria, I've herd about you." He didn't clarify what he had herd so I assumed no one had told him I was a junkie.

"hey do you know how to open this lock? Its not one of the school issued ones and I don't know how to open it." He spoke really friendly, which annoyed me. Who did this damn freshman think I was?

I didn't say anything though. I was still buzzed from the smoke earlier so I was fairly mellow. I decided I'd be nice to the little freshmen brat for now. I could be mean when I was sober, which I normally was. I got the key out of my pocket and opened the locker. I was first hit by the smell of weed, which I sometimes kept in my locker. Yet every time the office people check my locker it's clean. Sometimes I even amaze myself in such situations.

"This locker is opened twice a day, once in the morning to dump off your shit, once in the evening to pick it back up, comprende? If I ain't here you ain't getting in so don't ask me." I was eager to set the ground rules with Freshman here. I wasn't going to start off the year being hatful, but I wasn't going to be pleasant either…even though he was kinda cute…

In a strictly, respectful, not gay way. Seriously, you call me gay, and I'll cut you, Comprende?

"So you are as rude and pushy as everyone says you are" he said and chuckled. " Commit this to memory buddy, ain't gonna back down okay? I've herd that supposedly you think you're a tough mother fucker, well I got news for you, so am I, got it memorized?"

I felt the pain of gritting my teeth. What had happened to my gum? Oh well it really didn't matter. I locked eyes with him for a split second before I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smashed his head into the locker door. I let him go and he collapsed on the floor.

"Got that memorized? Or do you think you'll need a reminder?" I snarled. I wasn't gonna take shit from him, that was the last thing I needed to add to my list of problems, a pissed off freshman with and oversized ego looking to get me back. I was surprised when he stood up and started chuckling. His knees buckled a bit at first and I though he would fall down again but he straightened up and looked me right in the eye. And laughed.

"So your not all bark and no bite then." He grinned and touched a finger to his lip. He was bleeding, not really bad but still. You don't realize how much (or how little) damage you do until they stand back up and are laughing at you. I was getting ready to knock that grin off his face when he collapsed on the floor again.

Shit…I did hit him hard. He was out cold. Then I started to panic. Yeah a lot of the time I did make empty threats, but people normally took them seriously. Because every now and then something like this happens, and I end up in suspension or sometimes a night in the clink. Only I was getting to old to be slapped on the wrist.

I had assaulted him and he had at least twenty witnesses. I'm almost 19 so I might look at some hard time for this. I looked around, a few people were looking this way, some casually turning their heads to get a glance, but not wanting to be involved. Very few actually stared. I shot them all savage glares and they backed off. I sighed and picked Freshman up. He was creepily light weight. He had a tiny frame and probably wighed as much as 50 pound less than me.

I carried him down to the nurse's office and dumped him on her couch. She looked at me, a bit intimidated. You know you're a scary kid when you go around freaking out adults. I guess I just have a 'don't shit around with me or I'll break your fingers' aura about me. "He hit his head" I explained to her. He groaned slightly then I saw those gorgeous green eyes flutter open. Gorgeous in a strictly complementary matter, not gay.

"owwwww" he groaned again and tried to sit up.

The nurse looked at him worried and then at me. " What's your name and what happened" the nurse asked Freshman warily, like she knew it was my fault but didn't want to know. She probably thought I'd kill her or something. I might be a bit touched in the head but I ain't that crazy.

"Ela, Ela Pyromancer, I'm a freshman. A clumsy one at that. I fell down and near about broke my head open on the locker. I'm lucky my locker partner was there huh?" He gave her that stupid slack grin of his and she nodded, unsure. She wouldn't question it since I was standing right there. If she had I might have knocked her out then. I was already pissed off enough at Freshman. I knew he was telling her that just to undermine me. He thought he was so tough, it disgusted me.

"Yes then…ummm you may go if your alright then" she said hesitantly.

"Thanks babe" he said and winked at her. He got up on his feet though he stumbled for a second. I decided to go. I wasn't three feet from the door when he caught me on the shoulder. "where're you goin? " he asked. If I hadn't just nearly broke his skull I would have punched him. I shrugged his hand off and walked away only to have him follow me. Suddenly I felt a great dread fill up inside me for a reson I had a feeling I was gonna find out soon.

"what do you **_want" _**I snapped, thoroughly unhappy. Freshman here was a real buzz kill.

He looked at me he seemed, well hurt. I felt a bit shocked but I didn't show it. He was following me around like a little kid.

It was then I realized I had indirectly adapted him as my own freshman by taking him to the nurse rather than leaving him for someone else. He wasn't going to leave me alone now. Now he was going to think we were friends and he'd want to 'hang out'. Then I get mad at him and he'd get all sad on me, and then I'd apologize for acting like a douche and then I'd be stuck with him again like it never happened.

Freshmen were like that, and now I had my very own. Most of the time people were thrilled to have there own freshman. I was not however. I guess I'd just have to deal with it. " Come on Freshman" I sighed and motioned for him to follow. "Will you make yourself useful to me and help me with my books?" I was testing to see If he was one of those kinds of freshman that worshipped their seniors like gods. Sure enough he looked at me like a puppy invited in out of the rain. I might not dislike this kid after all.

END CHAPTER ONE!

((Authors Note: Well after re-writing it four times I finally settled on this. I changed the Titel twice and a lot of the major details several times and this is what I agreed on. Hope you like it. If not…oh well. Originally there were no drugs what so ever and it was Demyx instead of Axel (if you can't figure out anagrams). But this is what I ended up with, so if you like it fine, if you don't that's fine too. Criticism good and bad always appreciated. Just don't ask why Marluxia is a pot smoker, I really don't know why. It wasn't my first intention writing this and it just somehow happened on accident. Again, if you don't like it that's your opinion.))


End file.
